Εξισώσεις Maxwell
Εξισώσεις Maxwell Maxwell Equations thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονικός Νόμος Επιστημονικοί Νόμοι ---- Μαθηματικό Θεώρημα Νόμοι Μαθηματικών ---- Φυσικός Νόμος Νόμοι Φυσικής ---- Νόμοι Χημείας ---- Νόμοι Γεωλογίας ---- Νόμοι Βιολογίας ---- Νόμοι Οικονομίας ]] , ο θεμελιωτής της Κλασσικής Ηλεκτροδυναμικής.]] Είναι ένα σύνολο τεσσάρων εξισώσεων, που αποδίδονται στον James Clerk Maxwell, και περιγράφουν την συμπεριφορά του Ηλεκτρικού Πεδίου, Μαγνητικού Πεδίου και των αλληλεπιδράσεών τους με την Ύλη. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Εξισώσεις Maxwell" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με τo όνομα του Σκώτοy φυσικού "James Clerk Maxwell". Εισαγωγή Στην Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Θεωρία οι εξισώσεις Maxwell είναι μία τετράδα εξισώσεων που διατυπώθηκαν από τον James Clerk Maxwell και περιγράφουν τη συμπεριφορά του Ηλεκτρικού και Μαγνητικού Πεδίου καθώς και τις αλληλεπιδράσεις τους με την Ύλη. Η αρχική δημοσίευση του Maxwell αναφερόταν σε οκτώ συνολικά, αλληλοσχετιζόμενες εξισώσεις. Η μορφή των τεσσάρων εξισώσεων, όπως χρησιμοποιείται μέχρι σήμερα και όπως περιγράφεται παρακάτω, σχηματοποιήθηκε από τον αυτοδίδακτο Άγγλο φυσικό και μαθηματικό Oliver Heaviside, ο οποίος τις αναδιατύπωσε χρησιμοποιώντας Διανυσματικό Λογισμό, απλοποιώντας τις αποδείξεις τους και συμπυκνώνοντάς τις από 8 σε 4. Οι τέσσερις εξισώσεις του Μάξγουελ περιγράφουν αντίστοιχα (με τη συνηθισμένη σειρά γραφής τους) *τον τρόπο που το Ηλεκτρικό Φορτίο παράγει Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο (Ηλεκτρικός Νόμος Gauss), *την διαπιστωμένη πειραματικά απουσία μαγνητικών μονοπόλων, *τον τρόπο που το Ηλεκτρικό Ρεύμα και το Μεταβαλλόμενο Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο παράγουν Μαγνητικό Πεδίο (Νόμος Ampere-Maxwell και *τον τρόπο που η μεταβολή ενός Μαγνητικού Πεδίου παράγει Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο (Νόμος Faraday για την επαγωγή). Συνοπτικά: *Η 1η εξίσωση είναι γνωστή ως νόμος του Γκάους και περιγράφει μαθηματικά το πειραματικό γεγονός ότι οι πηγές ηλεκτρικών πεδίων είναι τα ηλεκτρικά φορτία. *Η 2η εξίσωση που είναι η ανάλογη του νόμου του Γκάους για το μαγνητικό πεδίο. Συγκεκριμένα, μας πληροφορεί ότι δεν έχουν ποτέ βρεθεί μαγνητικά μονόπολα που θα μπορούσαν θεωρητικά να λειτουργήσουν ως πηγές μαγνητικών πεδίων. Περισσότερα για τα μαγνητικά μονόπολα θα βρείτε στην αντίστοιχη παράγραφο στο άρθρο για τον μαγνητισμό. *Η 3η εξίσωση είναι γνωστή ως ο νόμος του Φαραντέι και μας δείχνει ότι η χρονική μεταβολή του μαγνητικού πεδίου προκαλεί τη δημιουργία ηλεκτρικού πεδίου. *Η 4η εξίσωση είναι γνωστή ως γενικευμένος νόμος του Αμπέρ. Ο δεύτερος όρος της εξίσωσης αυτής καλείται ρεύμα μετατόπισης και προστέθηκε από τον Μάξγουελ. Συνοπτική Έκφραση Symbols in bold represent vector quantities, whereas symbols in italics represent scalar quantities. Γενική Περίπτωση Ο ακόλουθος πίνακας παρέχει το Φυσικό Μέγεθος που αντιστοιχεί σε κάθε σύμβολο καθώς και την Μονάδα Μέτρησης του SI. Εξισώσεις Maxwell και Ειδική Σχετικότητα Στην Ειδική Σχετικότητα (special relativity), in order to more clearly express the fact that Maxwell's equations (in vacuum) take the same form in any inertial coordinate system, the vacuum Maxwell's equations are written in terms of four-vectors and tensors in the "manifestly covariant" form (cgs units): : { 4 \pi \over c }J^ b = {\partial F^{ab} \over {\partial x^a} } \equiv \partial_a F^{ab} \equiv {F^{ab}}_{,a} \,\! , και : 0 = \partial_c F_{ab} + \partial_b F_{ca} + \partial_a F_{bc} \equiv {F_{ab}}_{,c} + {F_{ca}}_{,b} +{F_{bc}}_{,a} \equiv \epsilon_{dabc} {F^{bc}}_{,a} όπου : \, J^a is the Φορτορευματική Πυκνότητα (4-current), \, F^{ab} is the Ηλεκτρομαγνητική Ένταση, \, \epsilon_{abcd} is the Levi-Civita Σύμβολο, and : { \partial \over { \partial x^a } } \equiv \partial_a \equiv {}_{,a} \equiv (\partial/\partial ct, \nabla) is the 4-gradient. *Repeated indices are summed over according to Einstein summation convention. We have displayed the results in several common notations. *The first tensor equation is an expression of the two inhomogeneous Maxwell's equations, Gauss' law and Ampere's law with Maxwell's correction. *The second equation is an expression of the homogenous equations, Faraday's law of induction and the absence of magnetic monopoles. Εξισώσεις Maxwell και Διαφορική Τοπολογία thumb|300px| [[Εξισώσεις Maxwell ---- Κλασσική Ηλεκτροφυσική Κλασσική Ηλεκτροδυναμική Ηλεκτρομαγνητισμός Ηλεκτρικό Πεδίο Μαγνητικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο Ηλεκτρικό Φορτίο Ηλεκτρικό Ρεύμα Ηλεκτρικό Φορτόρρευμα ]] In a vacuum, where ε and μ are constant everywhere, Maxwell's equations simplify considerably once the language of differential geometry and differential forms is used. The electric and magnetic fields are now jointly described by a 2-form F''' in a 4-dimensional spacetime πολύπτυχο (manifold). Maxwell's equations then reduce to the Bianchi identity : d\bold{F}=0 where d denotes the exterior derivative - a differential operator acting on forms - and the source equation : d * {\bold{F}}=\bold{J} where the (dual) Hodge star operator * is a linear transformation from the space of 2 forms to the space of 4-2 forms defined by the metric in Χώρος Minkowski (Minkowski space) (or in four dimensions by its conformal class), and the fields are in natural units where 1/4\pi\epsilon_0=1 . Here, the 3-form '''J is called the "electric current" or "current (3-)form" satisfying the continuity equation : d{\bold{J}}=0 As the exterior derivative is defined on any manifold, this formulation of electromagnetism works for any 4-dimensional oriented manifold with a Lorentz metric, e.g. on the curved space-time of general relativity. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία ]] * Ηλεκτρομαγνητισμός * Ηλεκτρομαγνητικό Πεδίο *Ηλεκτροφυσική Αρθρογραφία * James Clerk Maxwell, "A Dynamical Theory of the Electromagnetic Field", Philosophical Transactions of the Royal Society of London 155, 459-512 (1865). (This article accompanied a December 8, 1864 presentation by Maxwell to the Royal Society.) The developments before relativity * Larmor, J. (1897) "On a dynamical theory of the electric and luminiferous medium", Phil. Trans. Roy. Soc. 190, 205-300 (third and last in a series of papers with the same name). * Lorentz, H. A. (1899) "Simplified theory of electrical and optical phenomena in moving systems", Proc. Acad. Science Amsterdam, I', 427-43. * Lorentz, H. A. (1904) "Electromagnetic phenomena in a system moving with any velocity less than that of light", ''Proc. Acad. Science Amsterdam, '''IV, 669-78. * Poincaré, H. (1900) "La theorie de Lorentz et la Principe de Reaction", Archives Neerlandaies, V', 253-78. * Poincaré, H (1901) ''Science and Hypothesis * Poincaré, H. (1905) "Sur la dynamique de l'electron", Comptes Rendues, '''140, 1504-8. see * Macrossan, M. N. (1986) note on relativity before Einstein", Brit. J. Phil. Sci., 37, 232-234 Βιβλιογραφία * Stevens, Charles F., 1995. The Six Core Theories of Modern Physics. MIT Press. ISBN 0-262-69188-4. * Hoffman, Banesh, 1983. Relativity and Its Roots. W. H. Freeman. * Lounesto, Pertti, 1997. Clifford Algebras and Spinors. Cambridge Univ. Press. Chpt. 8 sets out several variants of the equations, using exterior algebra and differential forms. *Jackson, John D., "Classical Electrodynamics" (3rd ed), Wiley, 1998, ISBN 047130932X * Lev Davidovich Landau|Landau, L. D., 1987. The Classical Theory of Fields (Course of Theoretical Physics: Volume 2). Oxford: Butterworth-Heinemann. *James Clerk Maxwell, 1954. A Treatise on Electricity and Magnetism. Dover. ISBN 0486606376. * Charles W. Misner, Kip S. Thorne, John Archibald Wheeler, 1973. Gravitation. W.H. Freeman. ISBN 0-7167-0344-0. Sets out the equations using differential forms. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia * Fitzpatrick, Richard, "Lecture series: Relativity and electromagnetism". Advanced Classical Electromagnetism, PHY387K. University of Texas at Austin, Fall 1996. *[http://35.9.69.219/home/modules/pdf_modules/m513.pdf MISN-0-513 Maxwell's Equations: Electricity and Magnetism] (PDF file) by R. Young for Project PHYSNET. * Feynman's derivation of Maxwell equations and extra dimensions. *A Treatise on Electricity And Magnetism - Volume 1 - 1873 - Posner Memorial Collection - Carnegie Mellon University *A Treatise on Electricity And Magnetism - Volume 2 - 1873 - Posner Memorial Collection - Carnegie Mellon University *Original Maxwell Equations - Maxwell's 20 Equations in 20 Unknowns - PDF *On Physical Lines of Force - 1861 Maxwell's 1861 paper describing Faraday's lines of Force - Predecessor to 1873 Treatise *A Dynamical Theory Of The Electromagnetic Field - 1865 Maxwell's 1865 paper describing his 20 Equations in 20 Unknowns - Predecessor to the 1873 Treatise Category:Νόμοι Κλασσικής Ηλεκτροδυναμικής